Historically the cosmetics industry has afforded consumers a broad variety of choices for colors (including tones, shades or hues) and effects. In the typical scenario, these products are pre-packaged according to a predetermined fixed amount of different colors or effects. The products are then ordinarily displayed to reveal a spectrum of a fixed number of colors. However, because of manufacturing and other practical limitations, point of sale displays only afford a finite number of selections for the consumer. Consequently, the consumer's choice of color will be limited by present availability or supply of a particular color choice, and also particularly by the specific colors chosen for sale in advance by the manufacturer. The consumer is afforded no practical opportunity to custom blend a color selection.
This has become a particularly acute issue in the field of nail polishes, where point of sale displays typically offer a finite selection of colors, and most often, confined to a range of white to red to black. Thus, for instance, a manufacturer may offer 48 different colors at a point of sale display. Moreover, the nail polishes are offered as previously dispensed and packaged items, some of which are further sealed in additional protective packaging. For sake of discussion, assume a number is assigned to each of the 48 different colors (e.g., 1 for white, 24 for primary red, 48 for black, and the remaining integers from 1-48 to correspond to the intermediate shades or tones). A consumer may desire to purchase the color corresponding to the number 21. If the point of sale display does not have a stock of the number, the consumer is faced with selecting a second choice. Likewise, the consumer might like numbers 27 and 28, but would prefer a mixture of the two (e.g. what would thus correspond to a number 27.5), the consumer will be also prevented from purchasing her first choice of colors.
In recent years, it has also become popular to modify the ultimate visual appearance of a manicure by the addition of effects over some or all of a nail, such as a metallic effect, sparkles, shapes (e.g., hearts, stars, etc.), texture or the like.
Frequently, these must be purchased and applied separately from an underlying base coat. Once again, the consumer is faced with a finite selection and will be limited in choice by availability at the point of sale.
In view of the foregoing, a need has developed for a custom cosmetic color selection system, pursuant to which a consumer or other customer (such as an intermediate retailer or wholesaler) can interact with the supplier to select a specific color, effect or both, to blend the resulting cosmetic product at or near the time of selection (e.g. on site at a point of sale location, or remotely such as by mail order, phone order or Internet purchase).
Of potential interest to this application are U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,407 (Galazin); U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,112 (Flynn et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,426 (Galazin); U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,809 (Meehan); U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,750 (Gouriou et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,901 (Abrahamian); U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,750 (Gouriou et al); U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,341 (Hirsch et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,693 (Gunderman et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,109 (Tobiason); U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,238 (Gourtou et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,267 (MacFarlane et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,293 (MacFarlane et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,850 (Fabbri et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,271 (Grayson et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,677 (Cohan); and U.S. Pat. No. 2,393,371 (Harris), hereby incorporated by reference.